icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CreddieorSeddie/Creddie and Seddie issues
Ok, so I haven't been on this wiki in a while, but I have been watching iCarly and I know what's going on. I was originally neutral, but after some thought, I was more of a creddie fan. However, this isn't the point I'm trying to make, just putting that out there. So first, I just want to say, I like Seddie, I respect Seddie, and I wouldn't be devastated if it happened. It's just come to my attention that every single blog I've read of Dan's, Seddiers completely dismiss Creddie from happening. I get frustrated by this because not only does it make me, but any other creddier have our hopes dwindle away. I'm glad they support their ship and are passionate about it, but they have sooo many episodes out about Seddie itself and implying their relationship. Creddie started out very popular with Dan I realize this, but ever since iSYL, we have no idea what's going to happen with it anymore. In my opinion, I think Dan created both a Creddie and Seddie breakup that could be re-established fairly easily if they sitiuation called for it. I don't think Dan would give us so many little Creddie hints for no outcome or something more either. Why else would he have Sam and Freddie ask Carly if she was jealous of those two? Why else would he have her be so caught off guard? I don't see the point of doing that for just amusement, imo. Now, the seddiers that I know on this site are awesome and friendly and I am not at all blaming you for other's actions, but sometimes on here I have seen a seddier completely dismiss a creddier (in a nicer way I will admit). Your defense may be that we BOTH stand up for our ship which is true, but I feel us creddiers have a more "Anything can happen" outlook while seddiers have "Seddie WILL be endgame". I think the reason this upsets me so much is that I'm worried that if creddie happens, seddiers will be angry and take it out by not watching he show. I'm not at all saying Creddie is endgame or anything like that, I just wish everyone was more open minded about the relationships on this show. My next point, people are saying there is no way Creddie can happen now that Seddie has happened, which is not true. For example, Sam could find a boyfriend that makes her happy and is just like her. Dan could have Sam and Carly have a heart to heart talk about it, you just never know. I guess I'm so open minded about the whole relationship aspect of this show it makes me upset when others have an "all or nothing" outlook. But this does not mean everyone, I know there are plenty of seddiers that are open minded and plenty of creddiers who see it as creddie or nothing, but it goes either way with me as being wrong. I think we should all respect Dan's opinion and how the character's react and be happy either way. but to be fair, Creddiers need something to happen now! It's been so much seddie, so I hope you dont get angry if something does happen, even for a little bit or an episode even. Category:Blog posts